Forever
by zgirl16
Summary: Zoran and Dagran have a spat about their future, and make an eternal vow. Dagran x Zoran Christmas Gift for ShitanePaiko!


**Forever**

_This is a Christmas gift for ShitanePaiko! XD I don't know what I'd do without her... So, I chose this pairing for I helped her with this pairing! XD It has a special meaning! I hope you're surprised and really happy! IT IS DAGRANXZORAN! XD Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>They were sitting in a tavern in the middle of the Empire, surrounded by noise and laughter. Yet it was quiet around one pair of men, sitting at a table in the corner of the room...<p>

Dagran and Zoran were the pair sitting at the table, one words passing their lips. Dagran had his elbow resting on the table, his chin resting in his palm as he examined his little team of mercenaries. It did not consist of Lowell, Syrenne, or Yurick, or Mirania. It was just him, Zael, Zoran and friends that had not yet been lost.

Zael was sitting with the rest of the companions, laughing away.

While Dagran's hand was holding Zoran's beneath the table. They would twine their fingers, then disconnect. Then they would twins again, they're own romantic, hypnotic dance playing out between them.

They only danced this dance when something was worrying them, plaguing their love with that single seed of doubt. It was worry of their future, and the agony of the different ideas that had of how they should write their story. The only similarity being the desire for each other.

Zoran desired a fix in life now, a place to call home, money, safety, and a private bed where he could hold Dagran every night. While Dagran's idea was far fetched. He desired knighthood, a thing that few comminers would ever taste. Desired armor, gold, a castle, and lavish bed to sleep beside Zoran in.

It had been one of those bad days where they had fought over it.

That's when Zoran gave a soft sigh, gently untwining their fingers and running his hand up and down Dagran's lower arm. "Dagran, I... I'm sorry. I didn't... Mean it."

The dark haired man looked to him, forgiveness in his gold eyes. "Zor, it's okay." He said softly. Zoran shook his head vehemently in response. "No, it's not, Dag! I can't keep causing a fuss over this. It's just... I just blow my top sometimes, seeing you in danger..." Dagran seemed to not know what to say for a moment, just squeezing Zoran's hand.

Eventually they bothed sighed, unconsciously leaning almost against each other. Dagran squeezed his hand, before murmuring. "We'll figure this out, together. We won't let this stop us..." Zoran nodded in silent agreement, having the urge to kiss him.

"Want to go upstairs?"

Dagran gave a small grin, nodding. They disentangled, slipping out from behind the table on different sides, excusing themselves and going to their own personal room. It was dark, but roomy, two beds together to form one. Their was a desk, and a bookshelf filled with books. A wardrobe was in the corner, and a door leading into a bathroom. One wall had a huge window with a large window sill beneath to sit on.

It was romantic in it's own unique way.

Zoran softly closed the door behind him, turning to his raven haired lover. "Pretty Boy..." He whispered huskily, coming up behind Dagran, wrapping his arms about his waist and kissing at his neck.

Dagran let out a soft moan, tilting his head and letting the other man kiss at the tattooed skin. He took Zoran's hands, pressing back into him.

"Mm, frisky, love?" Dagran asked, closing his bright golden eyes.

Zoran chuckled, shaking his head and nuzzling Dagran's neck. "No, not frisky, Pretty Boy, just wanting to love you..." He moved out from behind Dagran and embracing him from the front.

"I love you..." Zoran breathed.

Their lips were then crushed together, the passion shared. Zoran wrapped his arms about Dagran, holding him tight against him. Dagran lifted his hands, undoing Zoran's hair and letting it fall to his shoulders so that he could gently twine his fingers into the soft brown locks. Their bodies melded together, becoming one simultaneous movement.

"Mm... Dagran, you have... The sweetest taste..."

"A-As do you, Zor..."

Zoran parted Dagran's lips with his tongue as they kissed, gently twining their tongues. Dagran gave a soft moan, a blush staining his cheeks. He slowly undid Zoran's shirt, allowing his hands to roam over his lover's bare chest, eliciting a soft pleased gasp from him.

They chuckled softly, nuzzling one another before kissing again, their eyes shut as their lips danced a dance only a soul could. Their hands roamed the surfaces of each other, twining in hair, caressing cheeks, rubbing chests and massaging chests.

Then they parted once more, letting their foreheads rest against each other, exhausted from their dance. Soft little pants escaped past their lips, resting in each other's arms. They chuckled softly.

"I love you, Zor..."

"And I love you, Dag, my pretty boy..."

They stayed that way, for a time, just holding each other in the moonlight. Then, suddenly, Zoran lifted Dagran into his arms, earning a soft gasp. However, Dagran nuzzled his partner's chest as Zoran placed him in the connected beds, crawling into it beside him.

They gently cuddled up to each other, their arms gently wrapped about each other, holding each other. They relaxed at the reassurance that their door was locked, comforted by each other's warmth.

Dagran laid his head on Zoran's warm, bare chest, listening to his heart beat. Slowly his bright golden eyes lowered, starting to doze off. Though, just before he drifted to sleep, Zoran kissed his forehead tenderly, murmuring softly one vow to his beloved...

"I promise you, Dagran, that no matter how I screw up, or what things I might do in the future, you will always be mine..."

With those whispered words, Dagran slipped away into the world of dreams. Bathed in the moonlight they both fell asleep, knowing, somehow, that no matter what they would do, their love would never fade...

* * *

><p><em>MERRY CHRISTMAS, PAIKO! XD I hope you love it, sweetie. I really, really hope you like it! :) I hope you have the best Christmas you've ever had and that you enjoy it with all your heart! *hugs*<em>


End file.
